Just another kid in care -Phan-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: Daniel Howell. Just another kid in care. A kid who just happens to be 'shipped off' to live with Mrs Lester and her son Phil. Will having someone who actually loves him bring back those memories he's tried to hard to lock away?. Please read guys. all your beautiful feels shall be tended to here.
1. Chapter 1

Daniel Howell

Just another kid in care who got shipped off to our family. Well, he was, as the social worker says. 'Brought to our family to be cared for'

Yeah right

Mum only fosters these kids because she feels sorry for them. Feels sorry that their own parents cant get off the drugs or drink to look after their own kids.

Daniel Howell

Just another boring kid in care

Or so I thought.

************************************************** *******************

I was only twelve when he came to us. He was the same age as me. A brown haired boy who seemed like any other kid that was brought to us. He stood beside his social worker.

Isabelle. She was a nice woman. Tall, blonde hair. Always the one to bring our family it's newest temporary member.

Mum invited them both in with a huge smile. Inviting Isabelle for their usual chat and cup of tea. You wouldn't believe they were technically talking business by the way they acted. They both always talked so casually. So freely. I couldn't understand how you could ever talk about what these kids had gone through so casually.

So there we were

Standing in the hallway together. I just stared at him, deciding whether to play the nice kid and try be-friend him or let the kid settle down a bit. He didn't even seem to notice me. To occupied by something he held in his hand. It looked like a small sparkly object. A ring, or maybe a necklace.

I didn't care to find out really. In the past I had always tried to find out everything I could about the people who came to stay with us. Yet now. I just really didn't want to.

Honestly, I was tired.

Tired of always having to be the good, nice little boy. The nice little boy who could never, ever have his own problems because his life was so perfect. You would think at twelve I had nothing to worry about, right?

Wrong

So wrong

Mum and dad were my main worry. Mum never had time for dad. Or for me for that matter. Dad drank all the time. He'd had his stomach pumped several times after id found him passed out of the floor in the morning. You know, the typical family crises. Id heard worse stories online and in magazines. But it was a big problem to me. A problem which was sort of small compared to everyone else's, but.

It was still a problem to me.

"Um, hey" I offered the boy in front of me a small smile. Just smile and act nicely. That's your job.

Your only job.

He didn't reply. Didn't even look up.

"Daniel, right?" I asked, trying again.

He looked up this time. A look in his eyes that immediately made me feel uncomfortable.

"Dan"

"...What?" I asked softly in my most polite voice.

"Dan. Don't you ever call me Daniel" he sort of growled. Id expected him to shout.

I wish he had

The way he spoke those words filled me with fear. How could this boy have this much of an effect on me by just muttering a few words.

"O-Okay…Dan"

"And you"

His eyes landed on me in an intent stare. It felt like his eyes were burning into my skin. Like he could see everything about me just by looking at me with those hard. dull eyes.

"Excuse me?" I asked quietly, adverting me eyes from him.

"Your name"

"Oh, right. I'm Phil"

I gingerly stuck out my hand to him. He just looked from my eyes to my hand and back.

"Whatever"


	2. Chapter 2

So it turns out our little Daniel- er. Dan, is quite the badass. So naturally Dan was sent to the same school as me. The school board, yet again, as usual, decided he should be in all my classes. Every kid that stayed with us was always in all my classes with me. Made to sit next to me so I forced to face them everyday even at school. Because you know. Stick the 'misunderstood kid' with the 'perfect little kid'. I swear, sometimes I hated having to pretend to be so perfect all the time.

So here we are. Sitting in class. This class was actually decent. Well, I enjoyed it.

Dan didn't seem to

Psychology class.

My favourite class.

Just due to the fact psychology is probably the most interesting subject this school has to offer. It had always intrigued me. It was just so interesting finding out why certain people acted in certain ways. I had tried using the different theories and approaches to try work out Why Dan was like this. But I really couldn't figure it out. I mean, not one theorist or approach explains why someone acts like an anti social asshole.

If I really wanted to actually try analyse why he acts this way id probably have to guess it's something to do with a childhood experience. Of course it is. If he didn't have a bad childhood why would he be living with us right now? Okay, that's enough of trying to be smart today I think.

"Dan? Do you know why he's acting that way?"

I snapped out of my thoughts at my teachers voice. We were discussing a case study about a boy in foster care who acts out for attention.

How ironic.

Dan was sitting beside me, just looking at our desk. He didn't look up even when she called his name again.

"Dan. If you don't know the answer, at least say that"

My gaze flickered between our teacher and Dan. He clenched his fist, biting his lip while he kept his eyes glued to the desk still

"I don't know. There you go" he mumbled, finally looking up and giving her a sharp glare.

She didn't say anything for a moment, just stared at him as their eyes met. For the first time that year the whole class was completely silent. I think everyone sensed how the atmosphere had shifted.

"Thank you, Dan. With less attitude next time please"

"Fuck you" he growled, his eyes finding their way back to the desk again.

"What was that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I said fuck you. You fat, ugly cow!" he snapped, standing up with such force that his chair clattered to the floor.

"Daniel! You sit down right now!"

He picked up his bag and swung it over his shoulder. He was obviously seriously beyond pissed off now. "Don't you fucking dare call me Daniel, bitch!" he screamed before storming out of the classroom.

I just sat there. Actually stunned into silence. Now, we'd had some troubled kids but no one had ever reacted like this. This was new.

New and absolutely terrifying

"Well then…let's get back to work class" she muttered, turning back towards the board to write more mind numbing words. A small part of me told me go after Dan. See if he was okay.

Wait, why would I want to do that?

I don't even like him. He obviously doesn't like me so why did I suddenly feel like this. I just felt as though I should try find him and attempt to comfort him. I guess I'm just too nice, right? Too kind natured to not care about people who are obviously in distress.

I'll go see if he's okay at lunch. That's only one more lesson away.

************************************************** *******************

I couldn't find him at lunch. He wasn't in period five or six either. I hadn't worried to much though. I just guessed he was at home.

Sulking as usual.

"Hey mum" I greeted as I entered the kitchen. She turned to me with a small smile on her face. It soon disappeared though.

"Where's Dan?" she asked, her tone immediately turning to worry.

"…Isn't he here?"

"No. why would he be here? Did you do something to him?"

"No…he stormed of during class. I just assumed he came back here"

Her expression turned from worry to anger almost instantly

"Phil you idiot!"

I just blinked, my brain not being able to process the words she had just spoken.

"Wait…what?"

"You were supposed to look after him. God, can't you do anything right" she whined, quickly rushing towards the phone and punching in a combination of numbers I pretty much knew of by heart

Isabelle's number. The social workers number.

This meant serious trouble.

"Hi. Yeah, it's Dan. He's run off. Do you think….yeah I think, but….okay"

I adverted my eyes to the floor as mum placed the phone down with an agitated sigh. By the sounds of that conversation Dan had run of somewhere. This was definitely new.

"…Mum…I"

"Save it, Phil. I have to sort this mess you've made"

I felt a rush of anger run through my veins she said those words. How was this my fault?

"How is this my fault!? I'm not his personal babysitter!"

"Be quiet! I need to sort this mess out."

"It's not my fault he's some messed up kid!"

She glared at me, pointing towards the stairs.

"Go to your room before you mess anything else up!" she spat at me

I desperately tried to think of a come back, but. I just couldn't. I nodded, slowly making my way out of the room and up the stairs. So I messed up again. Surprise, surprise. I always seem too.

What was I even supposed to do?

Just sit around in my room and hope mum doesn't stay mad at me for too long?

I quietly shut my bedroom door and flopped down onto my bed, burying my head into my pillow.

Time to deal with this the usual way

Cry myself to sleep and hope everything's better tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke to the sound of the front door banging shut.

So Dan's back then.

I rubbed my eyes, yawning quietly as I looked over to the clock on my bedside table.

3 am

So it took them a while to find him then. He must of really run off pretty far if it had taken this long find him. I slipped out of bed and slowly opened my bedroom door. I heard the muffled voices as soon as I approached the top of the stairs. I thought about just going back to bed. I didn't want to get caught up and get in way more trouble. But, on the other hand. This was my one chance to learn a little more about Dan.

So maybe I did like him a little more than I've been trying to convince myself. I mean, he's just a messed up kid. I could never hate anyone. Even if it is his fault mum had shouted at me earlier. I hated hurting people, upsetting them. I don't think it's possible for me to have such feelings as hate towards someone.

I can't help it

I just want to help people.

I silently creped downstairs, sitting on the bottom step while I listened carefully to their hushed voices.

"You know you shouldn't have run away like that Dan"

Isabelle's voice

"You worried me to death"

Mum's turn.

I looked around my dark surroundings while waiting for Dan to speak. I had expected to hear some loud response from him but there was only silence. I began to count the seconds. I bad a habit I had when listening to situations like this. I do it when mum and dad argue. Count the seconds until one of them says something. I used to be able to count to about 40 at least. But now, their arguments I could count to only about 5. That showed things were getting worse, right?

I shook my head, sighing softly as I closed my eyes.

Now is not the time to be thinking about that.

"….I'm sorry…"

My eyes shot open as I heard Dan's voice. Was he actually apologizing? I thought he'd go off in another thing like in the classroom. But no, he was actually saying sorry. Wow.

"I know Dan. You're always sorry. You just need to stop doing this. You know you can't see her" Isabelle said softly

"…But…I want to see her"

"You know it's not safe Dan…you know what she did-"

"But she's still my mum!"

"I know, I know. You have to understand Dan"

He sighed deeply

"…I know…"

"Okay. Now promise not to run away again? Things could really work out for you here"

There was another small silence before Dan spoke again.

"…I promise"

"Good boy…Do you want to talk about what she did. It might help you feel better-"

"No. No, I'm fine"

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt a tear drip of my chin. I just. Dan sounded so sad. So broken. I don't know why I was crying. I just felt as though I needed to help him. Stop the pain he was obvious in. It was the way his voice cracked there. It was so obvious what ever happened with his mum was huge. So big that it could reduce the usual badass Dan to this.

"Okay. Very well"

"Can I go see Phil?"

I was kind of shocked when he asked if he could see me. Why did he want to see me? I mean, now of all times.

"He'll be sleeping…he hasn't come out of his room all evening" mum piped up, the guilt evident in her voice.

"Why? Did something happen between you two?" Isabelle asked

"I kind of lost it with him a bit. I was just so worried about Dan and-"

"You blamed him, didn't you? You're all the same. How could you ever get angry at him!"

Dan was defending me?

What was going on?

"No. I mean. yes, but-"

"I've heard enough. I'm going to bed"

That was my cue to get out of here. I raced up the stairs and jumped into bed. I listened carefully as Dan's footsteps made their way and stopped outside my door. I closed my eyes tightly, attempting to slow my breathing so I could at least pretend to be asleep. He walked in, padding his way over to my bed.

"Hey. It's probably better to do while your asleep" he sighed "Look. I know I act like the most tough guy in the world but" he sniffled softly "I…I'm sorry. I'm sorry you got in trouble because of me. I don't mean to hurt everyone I'm around. It just happens. Everyone I ever care for…they always get hurt. Just. I'm sorry" a few small sobs escaped his lips.

I wanted more than anything to just sit up and hug him or something. I had misjudged him terribly. He really wasn't a bad guy. He was just some misunderstood kid. He sighed softly before gently bringing a shaking hand to brush a few stray strands of hair out of my face.

"I'm so sorry" he sobbed before he quietly exited the room. A small sigh left my lips as I heard his bedroom door close.

Dan really wasn't a tough guy. I felt terrible for not doing something. Just.

I just wished I could do something to help him.

************************************************** *******************

"Good morning boys" mum chimed cheerfully as she set two bowls of cereal on the table. I looked between her and the cereal, a confused expression crossing my face. When was mum ever this nice? Sure, she was always nice to her precious little foster kid. But it had been years since she'd made me breakfast like this for me.

"Morning" Dan mumbled as he slumped into one of the chairs. So this was really just an act this. This tough guy act he had going on just now.

Just a brave face.

I sat down at the table a cross from Dan, studying his features in an attempt to see what he was really thinking. He looked up, our eyes meeting. They were dull, emotionless.

yesterday had really affected him

"You guys better hurry up and eat or you'll be late for school. Look, I made you both lunch"

Dan just nodded, picking up his spoon. She looked away. Dan looked at the cereal, a strange expression crossing his face. He then placed it down again with small sigh.

I knew he must have been starving by now. He might have not even had lunch yesterday. Why was he not eating breakfast?

"I'm going to school now. Bye" Dan mumbled, quickly grabbing his bag and making a dash out of the room. I knew I had to at least talk to him. After last night… I don't know. I guess I just wanted to try help him. I said a quick goodbye to mum before running to catch up to Dan.

"Hey" I greeted as casually as I could.

"Hi"

We spent about the next ten minutes in silence, just walking together. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable like the other times be had been alone together. It felt sort of, well. Sort of nice. No conflict, no hard feelings. Just peace.

He placed a hand to his stomach as it growled loudly. I caught his eye for a second before rummaging in my bag and picking out the chocolate bar mum had put in my lunch.

"Here. You didn't lift your lunch, so. Have this" I said, holding the item out to him.

He looked generally surprised, gingerly taking it of me.

"…Why are you being so nice?" he asked softly while he just stared at the food in his hand.

"Because. I…" I paused, deciding it was better not to mention last night "because it's my job to be"

He actually looked sort of disappointed as the words left my lips. He bit his lip softly before opening the chocolate and taking a small bite.


	4. Chapter 4

You know. Things were actually okay. I thought maybe things were actually going to be better from now on. Better for Dan and for myself. It had been two weeks since Dan's little run away stunt. He'd been better in class. Not exactly an angel. But hey, at least he wasn't storming out in the middle of class anymore.

"Phil?"

"Huh. Um, could you repeat that?" I asked softly, avoiding eye contact with our teacher.

Psychology class

Again

Normally I never, ever day dream in this class. Okay, slight lie there. But I'm always listening I've never been this spaced out before. It's just. I don't, it's weird. He's been on my mind constantly and I have no idea why.

I just can't get him out of my mind

He's just always in there.

Only Dan.

I glance at him for a split second before looking at my teacher again before she sighs and repeats her question.

"Name 3 aspects of the psychodynamic approach. Phil"

Oh crap

I'm actually having a mind blank. This is not good.

"Um…well. There's Parts of the personality, levels of mind and um…"

I desperately tried to think of a third one but I just can't. God damn my mind only being filled with thoughts of Dan.

"Childhood experiences"

He whispered, meeting my eyes for a moment before facing the front of the class again. Of course, the most obvious.

How could I forget?

"And childhood experiences" I added flashing a small smile at her.

"Good. Well done. Perfect as always Phil. Anyway, the bells about to go for lunch. You can pack up now guys"

I sighed softly, resting my head on the scratched to death wooden desk.

What was wrong with me?

I think I'm losing it.

At that the bell sounded and pretty much everyone rushed out of the classroom, including the teacher. I swear all I had to do was blink and Dan and I were the only ones left in the classroom.

"I have a meeting for all of lunch. Will…will you be okay?" I asked softly, biting my lip as I waited for his reply.

"Of course I'll be okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

And with that he was gone.

What had I done to offend him now?

************************************************** *******************

"Mum, I'm home-"

"Oh, Phil. Hi"

"Isabelle? What are you doing…It's Dan, isn't it?"

She just nodded, a small sigh escaping her lips. "He ran away again. He went to…actually. I can't discuss that with you"

I just nodded, even though I wanted desperately to know what was going on with Dan. Where he was going, what he was doing. Just anything about him.

"You're probably better waiting in your room…there might be an argument when he gets back"

"Okay, but. Where is he now?"

"Don't worry about that. He'll be back soon"

I nodded, making my way upstairs to my room. Well, at least a I had a little down time now. I could even start that new book. Yeah. That sounds good.

Id only just got comfy on my bed and read maybe only a page or two when the shouting began. There had never, ever been arguments before. Well, never ones where the adults shouted. Isabelle sounded like she was going crazy down there.

I sighed, placing my book down and plodding down the stairs to my usual listening spot.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were about you Dan!?"

Silence

"Why don't you understand!? If you don't cut this crap you're gonna end up in some shitty care home where no one will care."

Another long silence

"Why can't you see you have people who love you here"

"Like who? I'm sorry, but this fucking middle-aged woman doesn't give two shits about me!"

I thought id react straight away to Dan talking about mum like that, but…It kind of didn't bother me. Honestly, I think I was kind of on Dan's side for this argument. Isabelle was being horrible.

"Dan. Of course I care. And Phil cares. Phil cares about you a lot"

I heard him sigh softly. Maybe he was finally calming down. Maybe it would just be another normal, calm evening.

"You don't care. You're not my mum"

"I just want you to trust me Dan. I'm on your side. You don't have to go through this a lot, I know it hurts-"

"No. no you don't know how much it hurts! Just shut up about it!"

"But Dan"

"You're not my fucking mum! This isn't my family!"

"Well it's the closet god damn thing you'll ever have from now on" Isabelle sneered

That was it. I was done. I couldn't let Dan go through their torments alone.

"Leave him alone!"

Isabelle and mum both wore matching looks of surprise as I walked into the kitchen. I glared at them both, Isabelle more than mum though. I then set my eyes on Dan.

A loud gasp was the only sound in the room

It took a few seconds for me to realize I was the one who had emitted the sound.

"Dan. What, what happened to you?" I asked quietly, slowly making my way over to him. He had a black eye, a bloody nose. Make that possibly broken nose. Even dried blood from his mouth.

"We need to take him to hospital or something" I began but Isabelle shot me disproving look. "We're not done here. Phil, kindly leave"

"No" even I was surprised at how confident I sounded as I spoke that word to them.

"Excuse me?" Isabelle growled, narrowing her eyes at me.

"I said No. No, I won't leave. I won't let you treat Dan like this"

It felt so great to be actually acting out like this. I guess I wasn't the perfect little boy anymore. Dan actually looked pretty amazed as he looked up at me from where he was sitting. He looked so helpless, so broken. It really broke my heart to see him in this state.

"Phil. Be a good boy and go to your room" Isabelle growled through gritted teeth.

"No Isabelle. I'll let you know you're not sticking your job very well. Whatever happened to giving the client choice?"

"There is no choice here. She-"

"What? She has the right to see him and vice versa?"

"Don't you tell me how to do my job Phil. What the hell has gotten into you? You're normally such a nice kid."

"I'm sick of being 'the nice kid!' How does that sound!? Does that sound impossible or something? I'm not god damn perfect you know!"

"Stop! Stop all of this. This is about helping Dan, not arguing" I nodded in agreement at mum's statement. Isabelle sighed, nodding as well to show mum she should continue.

"Look, Dan. I know this is really, really hard for you. It must be scary, moving into a new house, new school, a family you don't know." I saw Dan physically twitch at the word family. "We can be a family together you know. You, me and Phil. We can be happy. Don't you want that? You don't need your mum. You can have a loving family instead-"

"Shut the fuck up!" he screamed, standing up and shooting one last hateful glare at mum before storming out of the room. I knew I had to go after him. He would be a danger to himself in the state he was in.

I don't think they even noticed the tears in his eyes through all that talk about his mum and family. I swear. How is Isabelle even in this job if she can upset a kid like that?

I had to help him this time.

"Dan wait!"


	5. Chapter 5

There he stood

Just staring out of his bedroom window. His hands curled into tight fists as he bit his lip.

"Dan?…"

He turned around to face me, a dazed expression worn. He bit his lip again, obviously trying to hold back tears.

"I can't fucking do this!" he screamed, pulling at his hair until the tears came spilling out. He just screamed and screamed, pulling harder and harder at his hair.

"Dan. Stop, don't hurt yourself" I tried to say as loud as I could, taking a small step towards him.

"No!"

He grabbed his phone from his desk and threw it at the wardrobe mirror. There was a loud smash, glass falling to the floor.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" his screams and sobs just became one constant noise. What the hell was I supposed to do?

"Dan. Stop it"

"No. No. NO!"

He grabbed the edge of his wardrobe and pushed it towards me as I tried to move to him. He continued to throw anything he could at me. Books, pencils, lamps. Anything he could get his hands on. I jumped onto his bed, attempting to get around to him.

"Go away! Don't hurt me!"

He ran back over to the window and began to bang his fist against it, then his head. A sickening crunch could be heard as he continued to band his head against the now bloody glass. If his nose wasn't broken before it sure was now.

"Dan!"

I made a dash towards him, grabbing his arms and attempting to pull him away from the window. He tried to turn around and hit me, struggling against me for all he was worth. His kicks and punches hurt, but not enough for me to let him go. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, bringing him close to me.

"Dan. It's okay"

"It's not!" he sobbed as he began to relax somewhat in my arms. He fell to his knees, sobbing loudly as I kept a tight grip around him, falling to the floor with him. His head was tucked securely against my chest, his tears and blood soaking my shirt.

"Shh. There we go. You're okay. Everything will be okay. Just let it out. Let it all out" I soothed softly, moving a hand to gently run through his hair.

"I want my mum" he sobbed over and over again, wrapping his arms around me. I just held him closer, letting my own tears fall.

He was in so much pain. How could he deal with this? I was crying just watching him like this. I don't understand how he could ever live like this.

I don't know how long we stayed like this. The light outside changing from a dull evening to a dark night. Me whispering sweet soothing words while he cried and cried for his mum. I gently pressed my lips against his forehead, telling him everything would be okay I had no idea why I did it. Mum used to hold me like this when I was younger. That was probably it. I just wanted so badly to comfort him.

Help him.

Do anything for him.

He stopped crying eventually. Still making the small little sobbing noises as he held onto me tightly.

"It's okay. You're fine. I…I don't know about your mum. But…I'm here. It's okay. You're going to be okay" I whispered, placing another kiss to his forehead. He nodded weakly, moving slowly until he was looking into my eyes.

"…T-Thank you" he mumbled, not looking away from my eyes. I flashed him a small before moving some hair out of his face. "It'll be okay" I repeated softly.

He adverted his eyes for a moment, biting his lip "I…It won't…"

I gently cupped his cheek, noticing more tears threatening to fall. his eyes snapped back to mine. The look in his eyes. It just….it honestly hurt me. He just looked so broken. "It will be fine. Everything will"

"It won't. I want mum…but. She doesn't want me…" he whispered quietly, leaning into my touch as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Dan…I'm sure that's not how it is…."

"It is…she only wanted him. She didn't want me. But I love her. I want to live with her" he whispered as the tears began to drip down his face again.

"Oh…Dan" I mumbled, tightening my grip around him. "…Who did she want?"

He tried to smile. It wasn't very convincing though. The look in his eyes looked like he was dying inside. Just by looking into his eyes you could tell he was crying out for help.

For love.

"You know. I'm not an only child"

"…What?"

"I have a brother. A little brother"

"But…they always place siblings together in care, well. Foster care anyway" I said, giving him a confused look.

"Yeah, they do. But…"

"But?"

He closed his eyes for a moment before looking into mine again.

"He can't be here because…he…he" he mumbled, biting his lip and screwing his face up as if it hurt just to say the words. But what was he trying to tell me? his brother should be here with us unless.

Oh

That's why

"He's…um. Gone?" I asked, trying to word it in a way that hopefully wouldn't hurt him as much.

"…Yeah…"

"How did?… I mean, you don't need to tell me…but…"

"No. I…I'm supposed to talk about this. It…it's supposed to make it better" he sighed softly "He, um. He saved my life. Mum she, she only wanted him. She…she didn't love me. So…so she"

More tears

More pain

I felt tears stinging my own eyes as I watched him.

He took a deep breath, trying desperately to steady his breathing.

"She tried to kill me"

"She…she what?" I asked, not believing what I was hearing.

"She tried to…to stab me. But…he got in the way. H-His dying words to me…t-they were. H-he told me to run. Told me to run any get away from mummy. So…I did"

His whole body shook with sobs as I held him tightly in my arms. My own tears flowing freely again.

"Why…why do you want to see her then?" I asked softly

"I…s-still love her…s-she's my m-mum"

I held him tighter, running my hands through his hair as I gently pressed my lips against his forehead until his sobs weakened.

How could he still love her after that?


	6. Chapter 6

Honestly, I really wasn't sure how to react to what I now knew about Dan. Was I supposed to comfort him, or?…

I really didn't know.

After that day Dan seemed to actually warm up to me a little more. We were, slowly but surely, becoming closer. It was only small things at first. Small things like tiny smiles around school or saying thank you or goodbye. But then he actually began talking to me in class.

We were in English. The teacher was absent, so we were left to pretty much run wild. Yeah, run wild. That's what these idiots in my class are like anyway. There were the usual group of boys at the back of the class blasting their loud, terribly distorted rap music. Everyone was huddled in their little groups of friends.

Everyone but Dan and I.

Dan hadn't really made any friends yet. And me? Well, I don't have any friends. I know, poor loner Phil, right? Honestly, I preferred not having to rely on anyone. People would always let you down, always do something to hurt you. So, if you're alone, that can't happen. You can just be nice and happy on your own, not having to worry about anyone but yourself.

So there we were, just sitting in class. I caught Dan's eye and flashed him a small smile. He returned the smile then adverted his eyes to look at one of the colourful displays on the wall. I followed his gaze, getting lost in my thoughts for a moment before realizing I was just staring at a wall. Staring at a wall wasn't very productive at all. So read then. I moved my fridge out of my eyes before reaching down to the floor to get my book out of my bag. It was only when I have retrieved my book and it was sitting in front of me on my desk that I noticed Dan's gaze had shifted back to me.

He was looking at me with an expression I couldn't really place. He looked sort of…anxious? Yeah, kind of anxious. Like he wanted something but he didn't want to talk. His eyes moved from me to the desk then back to me again. He opened his mouth, then closed it again.

"…Are you, um. Are you okay" I asked him softly, my eyes meeting his once again.

"Yeah. I…I just" he sighed "I'm not very good at talking to people…"

"It's okay" I replied, flashing him another smile. "You don't have to talk to me, it's fine" I realized that kinda made me sound mean. I really didn't mean it like that "Not that you shouldn't talk to me. I mean, um…"

What I heard next really surprised me.

He laughed

Like, actually laughed. Like, he sounded generally happy. In the whole time he had been with us I had never, ever heard him laugh.

"You're so weird Phil" he said as a small smile tugged at his lips "I know what you meant. I just. I don't know. I just kinda wanna talk to you"

"Who are you and what have you done with Dan?" I asked him jokingly, a smile covering my face to match his.

"Is it so wrong for me to try be a friend to you?"

"Friend?" I asked, honestly sort of shocked he'd call himself a friend. Don't get me wrong. I don't mean like he was so terrible to me I didn't consider him a friend. I mean, he's just not really tried to be a friend to me.

"Yeah, you know. Actually be nice to you and stuff"

"When have you ever been nice?"

"Well, starting from now. Look, I'm sorry I was a bit of a dick to you before but…that's just how I cope with stuff. Like, I don't like to talk to people. I just don't want to get close to someone then them hurt me like…" he trailed off, looking down to the desk.

He actually felt the same way as me. This was. Wow. Id never met anyone who agreed it was easier to be on their own. Dan must really be getting used to me to even talk to me like this.

"You know I would never hurt you Dan. And I know…I know what it's like to feel like that."

Something seemed to change in his eyes as he heard my words. It was like. His usually dull eyes suddenly acquired this little sparkle. They just seemed to shine now. Well, that could be thanks to the dazzling smile now worn upon his face.

"Really?"

"Really"

His smile grew as he looked into my eyes again. Okay, I have to admit my heart did that little flippy over thing in that moment. I felt happy, like really happy. Happier than anytime before. And I really had no idea why. Why did just seeing someone's smile make me feel like this? I mean

It was only Dan.

"So, friends?" He asked softly

"Yeah, friends"

************************************************** *******************

Everything was fine for the next few days. It was great actually. Now that Dan was actually talking to me, school was a lot more enjoyable. We got on in class, laughing and joking like we'd been best friends for years.

Dan was just so happy.

And honestly, that made me happy. Just seeing him actually smiling. It was the best feeling ever. Just being able to make someone that happy. It felt amazing.

But then it happened.

We were yet again sitting in class together. This time it was maths. Dan and I both agreed that Maths was possible the most boring subject ever. I guess it would be okay if we had a fun teacher, but no. We had a boring old guy who had hardly any hair and just sat there and stared at you while you were forced to work in silence.

We were just getting on with our work as usual when there was a knock at the classroom door. Of course, everyone looked in the direction of the noise. A rather short woman walked into the room, looking around anxiously.

"Yes?" came the old raspy voice of our ancient teacher.

"Um, there's a phone call for Daniel Howell…is he in this class"

I shot Dan a quick glance before looking at the woman again..

"Yeah, that's me." Dan said, sticking his hand up for a second. The woman looked at him, flashing him a small smile. He didn't return it. "Who is it?"

"It's um, it's your social worker"

I studied Dan's face for a moment, giving him a worried look when he didn't respond. He bit his lip before standing up slowly. "Okay, I'll be there in a minute" he sighed softly, grabbing his bag and pilling his stuff in it. I caught his eye as he I looked up at him. He had that strange look back again. I guess he didn't want to talk to Isabelle. Then again. Who would? After the way she behaved last time.

"See you later"

I nodded, biting my lip as Dan gave me a quick smile. He hesitated for a moment before walking towards the door. "Wait" Dan turned around, a surprised look taking over his features. I quickly scrambled to my feet, grabbing my bag.

"Where do you think you're going Phil?" his horrible old voice asked

"With Dan. I need to go with him" I replied simply, feeling oddly confident.

"Sit back down. He can go alone. You don't need to hold his hand"

Dan shot a glare at our teacher before matching over to my and taking my hand in his "Actually he does. See" he said, holding our hands up "let's go"

We both left the classroom, him still holding my hand tightly. "Thanks" I smiled at him, squeezing his hand softly. He smiled back "No problem. I could tell you were bored out of your mind in there"

"Dan?"

We both looked to the woman who had come into the classroom before. We'd been so lost in our little conversation neither of us had realized we'd arrived at the office. Dan gave me a small smile before letting go of my hand and taking the phone of the woman.

"Hello?"

I studied his face as he talked. His smile instantly fell as Isabelle spoke. It was obviously something bad she was saying.

"…What?…no…that…no"

His eyes clouded over with tears as he shock his head. I instantly rushed to his side and wrapped and arm around his shoulders.

"Okay…yeah…bye"

He placed the phone down, the tears now dripping down his face.

"Dan?" I asked softly, looking into is eyes. A small sob escaped his lips before he basically threw himself at me. His arms wrapped around me tightly as he buried his head into my shoulder.

"What's wrong? What did she say" I gently stroked his hair, trying to calm him down.

"It's mum…she. She killed herself"


	7. Chapter 7

Dad was actually home tonight.

I know, I didn't believe my eyes either as I saw him. He'd been away from home for the last few weeks. Not on business like a normal dad. No, of course not. We're way to much of a dysfunctional family for that. Mum had kicked him out about two weeks ago now. I guessed he was staying at a friends house or something. That's probably why it took me by surprise that he was actually here.

Him and mum were waiting in the hallway for Dan and I to get back from school. We were back earlier than we were supposed to be. After Dan had received the news I had lead him to the toilets where I let him just have a good cry for about ten minutes. I just held him the whole time. Telling him over and over it would be okay.

We walked home straight after that, not even bothering to go back to class. I knew Dan wouldn't be able to handle anything just now. We walked pretty much in silence. Him just making little sniffling noises every so often. When we reached home, Dan walked through the door first. Mum gave him a sympathetic look, holding her arms out to him.

"Dan, hun. We're so sorry" mum said softly, moving forward until Dan was close enough for her to wrap her arms around him. He didn't hug back, didn't even react.

He just stood there

Just stood like he were zombie

Dad gave me a small smile, holding his arms out to me. A lot of emotions I can't really explain ran through me at that moment. Before I really knew what I was doing I was wrapped in dads arms, tears slowly slipping down my face.

"Please don't go away again" I whispered only loud enough for him to hear, tightening my grip around him. He nodded.

I didn't even realize id been holding this in. All these feelings. Just, all the pain. Everything about dad not being here to mum losing it at me. Even down to Dan's problems. Honestly I think it was his problems that were making me this way.

Dan eventually reacted to mum's hug, patting her back softly. It was obvious he was really, really uncomfortable. I stepped towards them, wiping my eyes as my gaze meet his. He pulled away from her and stood beside me. There were several seconds of silence before mum spoke.

"Isabelle is coming over later. There are a few things she needs to discuss with you Dan. Plus…your mum left you a letter"

"What?" he asked a in a small voice

"She left a letter addressed to you along with her suicide note"

Dan just nodded, biting his lip harshly. I took his hand in mine, giving it a reassuring squeeze. If I thought seeing Dan like this before hurt.

Then this was absolute agony.

After everything that woman had done to him I had no idea how he could still love her this much. I mean…if mum did anything like that to me I would hate her. Well, at least be scared of her. I mean, it was his mum's fault he came back in the state he did last time.

He'd admitted everything to me that night. We spent hours talking. Him just letting everything he'd bottled up out. I just sat there listening carefully, my arms around him tightly the whole time. He told me some scary things. Like how one of his mum's old boyfriend would beat him. According to Dan he deserved it. He deserved to be beaten until he was unconscious. Of course I told him he didn't but he wouldn't listen. He told me about how his mum would lock him in the big cupboard downstairs for days on end without food. He thought he was going to die. He told me he wished he did die back then. If he did he wouldn't of had to go through this hell. It was her fault that he came home with the bruises and broken nose last time. The moment she set eyes on him she'd beaten him. She screamed that it was his fault Adrian died.

That woman had done some horrible things yet he still loved her too bits.

"Phil? Do you want to keep Dan company upstairs until Isabelle arrives" dad asked softly, pulling me out of my thoughts. I nodded, pulling on Dan's hand lightly towards the stairs. He followed me to my room where we both sat down on my bed. He looked to be in some sort of trance. Like, he was so in thought he didn't know what was going on around him.

"Dan? You okay?" I asked, touching his arm gently. His eyes snapped to my hand, a look of fear crossed his face before he realized it was only me. He bit his lip, his eyes meeting mine

"I…I'm fine" he closed his eyes for a moment "No I'm not" he mumbled, the tears beginning to make their way down his face again.

"Dan…" I whispered softly, enveloping him into a tight hug.

"Why did she do it?" he sobbed, tightening his grip around my waist.

"I don't know, Dan. I…I really don't"

"B-But…"

"Shh. It's okay. It'll all be okay"

"It won't"

"It will. I promise it will"

************************************************** *******************

Isabelle finally arrived at about 8pm. Mum came upstairs to find Dan about ten minutes after Isabelle arrived. A look of surprise took over her features as she came into my room. I didn't blame her really. I mean, imagine if the most anti social kid you know was cuddled up to your son, fast asleep. mum just opened and closed her mouth for a few seconds. Well she obviously had no idea what to say about this.

"He was tired from all the crying" I whispered, answering her question she hadn't even asked yet. She just nodded, keeping her eyes fixed on Dan. I guess it was time to wake him up.

"Dan" I shook his gently. He groaned quietly, snuggling into me more. I just laughed, moving a few strands of hair out of his face "Hey sleepy head. It's time to wake up"

"I don't wanna" he mumbled, keeping his eyes closed.

"You have to, hun, Isabelle's here with the letter" mum said softly, placing a hand on Dan's shoulder. Dan immediately shrugged her hand of and sat up.

"Okay. Let's go then"

************************************************** *******************

I decided to let them have one conversation without me listening in. I stayed in my room, deciding to get some reading done. It seemed every time I was about to read something distracted me. I can't complain that much. I mean, reading is my escape from reality. But distractions from my thoughts are good as well.

I got comfy on my bed before opening my book and finding my place on the page.

_We're sitting there. The silence becomes like, overwhelming, plus I can't stop squirming in my seat. Jon stares straight ahead and goes, "You're a piece of work, you know that? I mean what kind of friend are you?"_  
_I don't say anything. It's true_  
_"you know what I was on a date tonight, and it was going really well. But I decided to come back because I thought…" he trails off, like suddenly he's thought better of what he was about to say_  
_"thought what?"_  
_"never min-_

"Fuck you!"

I jumped when I hear Dan's scream. I pretty much fell off my bed as I ran into the hall. Dan ran up the stairs and past me to his room, completely ignoring me. He slammed the door shut, making it pretty obvious he was pissed off. I sighed softly. I'll give him five minutes to calm down. Then I'll go see him. I went back into my room and pick my book of the floor. Amazingly I didn't lose the page when I dropped it. I placed the small scrap of paper in it then place the book down carefully on my bedside table.

I waited a few minutes before gingerly knocking on his door. "Dan?"

No reply

"Dan, are you okay?"

More silence

I slowly opened the door, peering inside cautiously. What I saw broke my heart.

Dan was curled up on his bed, his eyes closed while tears ran freely down his face. He sobbed quietly to himself while he held a piece of paper in his hands. I slowly made my way over to him. He opened his eyes as I gently sat on the bed beside him.

"P-Phil" he stuttered, looking into my eyes with a look I can only describe as pure desperation.

"What's wrong?"

He didn't eve answer me, just held up the note. I took it out his hands and read it quickly

_Dear Dan_  
_So, I'm dead now. Good, it's what I've dreamed of for years now. You wanna know a secret. I fucking hate you. Such an annoying, evil child. Adrian, now, he was a good boy. A nice little boy. Not like you. You were an ungrateful little shit that deserved to die. You should have died. Not him. You made me kill my son. My one and only son. You were never mine. It was obvious you were evil, a demon. You're fucking murderer!_  
_None of that matters now though does it? You want to hear another secret precious Danny? I'm glad I'm dead. That way I'm away from you. I couldn't stand you at all! _  
_See you in hell you fucking disgrace._

I just stared at it. I couldn't believe she would write this. Just so she could hurt Dan more than she had already. I crumpled up the note in anger and threw it across the room. Dan didn't even seem notice. He had curled up into a tight ball while he sobbed loudly.

"Dan…" I whispered, lying down beside him and wrapping my arms around him the best I could while he was in this protective position.

"She hated me Phil"

"I'm so sorry Dan" I whispered as I gently pressed my lisp against his forehead.

What kind of a mother would do this?


	8. Chapter 8

A funeral

Apparently Dan's grandparents were paying for it. They didn't really like him or his mum but they probably felt it was their responsibility to bury her. I mean, after all, she was their daughter.

It was a very tense atmosphere. Nothing like I thought it would be. Since id never attended a funeral I didn't really know what to expect. From the way they portrayed on TV and in books I would have thought everyone would be sad and crying.

No one cried

They all just kind of started at the coffin. The priest guy or whatever he's called had long done his little speech. Everyone was now just kind of staring with no real emotion in their eyes. Not sadness, not even despair. They all just looked so…lonely. Like this woman had once meant so much to them in their lives. Out of the ten people that were there not one of them showed any sort of emotion like love though.

I squeezed Dan's hand softly as I saw the tears in his eyes. I couldn't even begin to think how hard this must be for him. Not only because it was his mum's funeral but because of all the people here. Even though he hadn't pointed them all out to me, I knew just by the way he looked at them he knew exactly who they were.

Dan looked to the rose he had clutched tightly in his hand then looked back to the coffin again. A small trickle of blood driped from his palm as a thorn obviously punctured his skin.

"Dan" I said softly, taking his bleeding hand in mine. He saw the blood and pulled a face.

"Ow" he whispered, as if feeling the pain for the first time. I smiled at him softly, taking a tissue from my pocket and gently pressing it against the small wound. He tried to smile back at me but it obviously fake. I didn't blame him. This was a pretty horrible place with an even worse atmosphere.

"Anyone with any offerings for the coffin please come forward"

I gave Dan's hand another quick squeeze before letting it go. He took a step towards the coffin but then looked back at me with a worried look.

"Go on, it's fine" I reassured him, flashing him a small smile. He nodded, walking fully up to it. He stared down at the smooth wood, sighing softly. He gazed at it with a look in his eyes that I really couldn't place. Was it anger, guilt? Maybe even love?

I had no idea.

He let another sigh pass his lips before he layed the single red rose onto the coffin. As he turned around to me I could see the tears in his eyes again. I held out my arms to him, hoping a hug would make everything better. Of course it was impossible to make everything better with a simple hug. But, I could try. Try at least make him feel slightly better.

Dan bit his lip before practically throwing himself into my arms. His arms wrapped around my back tightly as I heard a few small sobs erupt from him. I just wrapped my arms around him tightly black, using a hand to run through his hair like usual. It seemed to always calm him down. I wondered why that was. Maybe his dad or someone else he was close to used to do it.

I held him in my arms like that for a few minutes. Everyone seemed to ignore us. At least that was good. There would have been nothing worse than having a load of strangers looking at me. He made one last little sniffling noise before he pulled away from me.

"Let's go"

I nodded, taking his hand in mine again and steering him through the small crowd of people. It had become a sort of habit now to hold his hand. It just felt so nice to have him so close. I don't know why but I really loved it when Dan was close to me. He'd spent the last week leading up to the funeral sleeping in my bed with me. He would curl up against me and fall asleep within a matter of minutes. Always with a small smile on his face. I was so happy that I was helping him through this. Seeing him hurt was the worst thing to me. It did occur to me that friends don't normally care for each other this much.

But Dan's special.

I held onto his hand tightly as we began to walk down the hill, away from the grave. Mum was waiting in the car just around the corner form the bottom of the hill. She had asked Dan if he wanted her there but Dan had told her he only wanted me there. She had seemed surprised, even a little disappointed but agreed.

"Thanks"

His sudden outburst took me by surprise at first. "For what?"

"For being here with me today…for being so nice to me" he admitted shyly. I just smiled at him, nudging him softly with my shoulder.

"You know I've always been nice to you. You're the one who wasn't nice"

He smiled "I know. But I'm being nice now aren't I-"

"You were never nice, Daniel"

We both froze as we heard those words, Dan looked around slowly, his eyes wide with what I could only describe as fear.

"…It's you"

"You bet it's me. And who is this Daniel? Your little faggot boyfriend? I always knew you were an abomination"

I turned around fully to look at this man. There was no way he was going to get to say anything like that about Dan, or me for that matter. He was a tall man who looked about 40 with dark hair and brown eyes. He had a large smirk worn on his face as he obviously felt proud of his little taunt there.

"Leave me alone" Dan said softly, backing away from him. I gave the man one last look before turning anyway and placing a hand on Dan's back to try escort him down the hill and to where mum as waiting as fast as I could. I really didn't want to deal with this guy. Him and Dan obviously knew each other and from what Id heard about his family, I in no way wanted to have anything to do with this man.

"You know. You should be thanking me" the man said in a rough voice "She would have easily killed you when you were a baby if I hadn't been around"

Dan tensed up at his words, biting his lip.

"You know I'm right, Daniel"

"Don't you fucking call me that" Dan growled, standing still as he looked ahead. I grabbed his arms, terrified he was going to start a fight with this guy.

"Why? Because she called you it? Ha. You think she ever actually loved you? No, she didn't. She could never love anyone but her previous little Adrian. Not even me. I was there for her when your dad walked out. She would have no one if it weren't for me. Not that she deserved me. The fucking piece of shit she was"

"I said shut the fuck up!" Dan screamed as he tried to lunge at the man. I held onto his arm with everything I had to try keep them apart .

"Dan. No! he doesn't deserve your time!" I managed to get out as I continued to hold him back.

"Listen to your little boyfriend Daniel. Run back off to mummy. Oh wait. She topped herself because of you. Opps"

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Yeah, yeah. Later Daniel"

Dan squirmed against me as the man began to walk away. "Let me go Phil!" I tightened my grip around him , managing to wrap an arm around his chest. "No! stop it Dan!"

He tried to fight against me for a couple more seconds before calmed down a little.  
"Fuck him. Let's go" Dan practically bared his teeth as he talked, looking more like a wild animal than anything else. He grabbed my hand tightly in his and began basically dragging me towards mum's car.

Who the hell was that guy?

************************************************** *******************

Dan had calmed down by the time we had gotten home. I think mum must have noticed something was up with him but she didn't say anything. Dad was waiting for us when we got in. He offered Dan a sympathetic smile. Dan looked unsure for a second before returning the smile. It was only a small smile but it was still a smile.

"Was the funeral okay then?" mum asked, speaking for the first time since she dropped us off earlier. Dan opened his mouth to answer her then closed it again.

"It was fine" I answered quickly.

"I was asking Dan, not you-"

"He was there. He can answer if he wants, you know" Dan practically growled at her.

Mum sighed softly, adverting her gaze to the ground before looking back up to Dan again "Of course, sorry"

Another awkward silence.

"Could you guys go upstairs. I need to talk to your mother, Phil" dad said, obviously sensing how awkward things were between, well, all of us really, were. I nodded, motioning for Dan to follow me upstairs. We both made our way up to my room. It seemed we both just kinda lived in my room now. Most of Dan's clothes and his teddy bear were in my room. His teddy bear was sitting on my bed actually. When we entered my room he sat down on the bed, hugging his teddy bear in his arms tightly. I just smiled and sat down beside him, leaning my back against the headboard.

Dan sighed softly before looking into my eyes. "I'm sorry about John"

"Who?" I asked softly, holding my arms out to him. He immediately crawled into them, snuggling up to me as usual.

"That guy at the funeral. He's a serious dick. I wanted to kill him after he said that about mum" he paused for a moment, a faint blush covering his cheeks "And about you."

"You…You care that he insulted me?" I asked, in a small voice. Honestly, I was surprised Dan got so angry because that John guy had insulted me. I mean, the kids at school had called me a lot worse names than gay.

"Of course. I wanted to punch him in the fucking face!"

"But-"

"But nothing. No one should be able to insult you or upset you with me around"

"Why do you care so much Dan?…" I asked quietly, looking to the side away from him. I knew exactly what look he would have upon his face at that moment. I can't really explain it but it hurt to see him. Hurt to even see him confused or happy. I didn't get it. If I wanted to protect him and make him happy then why did my heart begin to ache when I just looked at him. His beautiful eyes, messy hair. Adorable dimples.

Then it hit me

Was I in love Dan?

No way

That's insane. I couldn't love him.

"Because you're you, Phil"

I bit my lip, gathering all my courage as I looked into his eyes.

Bad idea

My eyes instantly locked with his and I couldn't look away. "I'm nothing special"

Dan furrowed his brow, looking so confused. Did he really think I thought of myself that way? I knew everything was always my fault. I could never have a good like so I wanted to make other people's better. That's why I wanted to help him.

He sighed softly before shuffling up slightly so he was looking directly into my eyes. He placed his hands on either side of my face, forcing me to keep looking into his beautiful. brown eyes.

"Phil. You listen to me. You are the most amazing person I have ever meet. I...I probably would have done something really stupid if you hadn't been here for me" he paused edging closer "Remember how I said I didn't get close to people. Well look at us. Doesn't that show you that you mean something to me. No, not just something. You mean everything to me."

"Wait…what do you mean?"

"I mean this" he whispered before gently pressing his lips against mine.

And in that moment.

I realized I really was in love with him.


	9. Chapter 9

"Dan? Could you come down here?"

Dan sighed as he heard mum's voice shouting him from downstairs. He buried his head in my chest, tightening his grip around me.

It had been about two weeks since the funeral and since, well. That. Dan and I were, I guess you could call it dating. We didn't tell mum of course. Dan was actually scared that if she found out she'd send him away. I guess he just didn't want to be away from me. Although we were dating, we generally just kept it to ourselves. Even if we did want everyone to know about us I doubt we would have been one of those sort of couples who can't keep their hands of each other. We held hands under the table sometimes in class. That was about as public as we were at school. At home we'd just sit and watch movies cuddled up in my bed.

Honestly, I loved it that way.

Dan let another small sigh escape his lips as he reluctantly crawled out of my arms and stood up. He stretched, yawning quietly as he frowned at my bedroom door.

"It can't be too bad news" I said softly, sitting up and gently rubbing his back. He turned to me, a small smile on his face as he looked into my eyes.

"I know. Come with me?" he asked, taking my hand in his and entwining our fingers. A faint blush covered my face as I nodded a small yes. His smile grew then he softly pressed his lips against mine in a quick kiss.

"I love you" he smiled, squeezing my hand.

"I love you too"

We made our way downstairs and into the kitchen where Isabelle and mum were sitting at the table. They both had a mug in front of them which I guess contained tea. Mum flashed Dan a small smile as she noticed we had entered the room.

"Dan. Come sit down hun" mum offered, motioning him over to the table. He did as he was told, me following behind him.

"Phil. Id like to have this conversation with Dan" Isabelle said, giving me a disapproving look "Alone"

Dan shot her a glare, taking my hand and pulling me down into the seat next to him. "Too bad. He's listening now" Dan answered her with a small smirk. He let go of my hand and folded his arms on top of the table while he looked to Isabelle expectantly. Mum and Isabelle exchanged a look before Isabelle sighed loudly.

"Okay, fine. He can stay. I guess it's better this way. He seems to be the only one who can keep you calm"

"Why would I need to be kept calm?"

"You're going to react badly to this. I know what you're like Dan"

A strange look crossed Dan's face as he kept his eyes locked with Isabelle's "And what is this thing that will make me angry or whatever?"

"I'll tell you if you don't keep talking back this that" Isabelle grumbled.

Dan paused for a moment, looking thoughtful before looking back into Isabelle's eyes "There. I'm quiet now. Now how about you tell me-"

"You're being put up for adoption"

There was a silence in the room while the words began to sink in.

"…What?" Dan asked, probably acting the calmest id ever seen him around Isabelle. That was probably because he was obvious shocked at this news.

"No one else that is a blood relative wants you. So, adoption is the only way to get you placed permanently"

"Why can't I just stay here!?" Dan asked, raising his voice as an obvious look of panic took over his features.

"You know you can't stay here. This is FOSTER care. As in temporary, you can't stay. Trying to find someone who actually wants you is going to be the hardest part"

Okay, that was uncalled for. Isabelle was being seriously mean again.

Dan looked down at the table, biting his lip as he clenched his hand into a fist.

"You can stay here until you fid somewhere though Dan. You can always come back and visit Phil when you live with your new family" mum added, obviously trying to be helpful.

That did it.

"I don't want another fucking family!" Dan screamed as he stood up.

"But, having a family is a nice thing-"

"Shut up!"

And with that he left the room, stomping up the stairs and slamming his bedroom door. Mum sighed, brushing her hair out of her eyes before she looked up at me. "Phil, go do your thing"

"Yes mum"

************************************************** *******************

"It's not fair. I don't want to leave"

"I know you don't. it's not too bad. I mean, you get to stay here until they find you someone"

"But I don't want to live with anyone else. I want to stay here with you"

I sighed, wrapping my arms around Dan and holding him close. He had let his anger boil down but now his actual feelings were coming through. Seeing Dan angry never hurt as much as seeing him like this.

"I don't want you to go either…but"

"I have to…right?" he asked softly, moving so he was looking into my eyes. I averted my eyes, biting my lip lightly.

"Phil?…"

"I'm sorry" I whispered quietly, closing my eyes for a moment. When I opened them again I saw Dan giving me a hurt look.

"Don't you want me to stay?" he asked, a desperate look in his eyes.

"Of course I do"

"Then…why are you going along with them?"

"I'm not, I just" I sighed "I can't fight them Dan. This isn't just about Isabelle and mum. This is about the law here"

He looked shocked that I had answered him like that. Honestly I was kind of surprised myself. His attitude must be rubbing off on me or something. "Look, I'm just some kid who's mum is a foster parent. That's all I am Dan. I'm not some super hero who can fix everything"

The look on his face almost killed me. Tears were now dripping from his big, perfect brown eyes. "Dan-"

"No" he whimpered softly before turning away from me. He lay down on his bed, burying his face into his arm as he sobbed.

Nice one Phil. Great way to muck everything up when it was finally perfect. "Dan…" I whispered, lying down beside him. I wrapped an arm around his waist lightly while I used my other arm to prop my head up. He continued to sob as he still faced away from me. I tightened me grip around his waist as I tried to see his face. But it was no use. He obviously didn't want to see me or talk to me right now.

I pressed myself against his back fully as I softly pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "I'm sorry Dan…"


	10. Chapter 10

"No. I'm not going"

"Dan, you have to go"

"No, I refuse"

"Come on Dan. Don't muck up the one chance you have of getting a happy family here"

"I said no!"

I sighed softly, just listening to them arguing was giving me a headache. Why couldn't things ever be simple? Dan wanted to stay here. He didn't want to go anywhere else.  
It was as simple as that. But of course, that couldn't just happen.

"Dan…" I said softly, placing a hand on his arm. His eyes flickered up from my hand too my eyes. He gazed into my eyes for a few seconds while he bit his lip. We both knew we had to at least try with this family.

"…fine"

Isabelle smiled softly, sitting back down at the table again. "Good. It's only for a weekend Dan. Anyway, they are really keen to meet you. They live in a really nice house on the other side of town."

Dan frowned, nodding even though it was obvious he wasn't listening. He sighed softly before moving his fringe out of his eyes. "I get to come back here…right?"

"Of course, it's only for a weekend then you can come back here"

"What if…what if they want to adopt me?"

I felt Dan take my hand under the table as he asked that. His hands were shaking pretty badly. You could never tell from his expression how he was really feeling. He was amazing at masking how he was feeling. Especially when he was frightened or nervous.

Mum and Isabelle exchanged looks as they heard Dan's words. Mum just smiled, attempting to look into Dan's eyes "Then…we'll deal with it when we get there"

Dan nodded, averting his eyes to the table. He then stood up, pulling me up with him. Mum and Isabelle both wore surprised looks as they saw our hands clasped together. Dan followed their gazes, his eyes widening as he realized what they were looking at. He quickly pretty much dragged me out of the room and upstairs to my room. When he stopped he had a panicked expression spread across his face. I looked into his eyes for a moment before wrapping my arms round him tightly.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled, burying his head into my shoulder. I gently ran my fingers through his hair while I kept my other arm around him tightly. "It's okay" I whispered, pulling him closer "They wont think anything of it. Even if they do. It's fine"

"It's not fine, I'm fucking everything up Phil"

"No your not…you're fine Dan. Everything will be fine…I promise"

************************************************** *******************

The week had passed quickly. Literally like a flash before my eyes. Dan was standing beside me in the hallway while mum and Isabelle chatted in the kitchen. I gave Dan a quick sideways glance. As if he knew exactly what I was thinking I felt his hand snake it's way into mine. I smiled at him, he smiled back.

"I'm gonna miss you"

I couldn't help but laugh. This all seemed to dramatic. I mean, he was only going away for like two days. "I'll miss you too" I whispered, squeezing his hand tightly.

"What if they don't like me Phil?" he asked nervously, looking down at the floor.

"That would be impossible. Everyone likes you" I said softly, trying to make some sort of joke out of the situation. He didn't smile. Only frowned, keeping his eyes on the floor.

I sighed softly, turning to him while I kept his hand tightly gripped in my own. "It'll be fine" I reassured, flashing him a small smile. He bit his lip before leaning forward and gently placing his lips against mine. I slowly wrapped my arm around his neck, kissing him back slowly. I felt his lips curve upwards into a smile while they were still pressed against mine.

"I love you" he whispered, a small smile now gracing his lips.

"I love you too"

We pulled apart, just smiling at each other now. "Dan? You ready to go?" Isabelle asked. Dan nodded, pulling me into a tight hug. I hugged him back, closing my eyes for a moment. Just taking in this moment. I really wished I could have just stayed like that forever. Why couldn't time just slow down. Stop even. I just wanted to stay in Dan's arms forever.

He pulled away, flashing me a small smile before nodding at Isabelle. She lead him to the front door, opening it and walking through in front of him. Dan was about to walk out when he stopped and looked back at me. A smile instantly took over my features as I realized what the words he was mouthing at me were.

'I love you'

************************************************** *******************

After Dan left everything was as usual. A normal evening. Mum even made some apple crumble and we sat in front of the TV and ate together. Dad was away somewhere. Apparently actually on business this time. I wasn't sure if I believed mum or not. But amazingly, I didn't feel too upset he wasn't there. Just having at least one parent being nice was amazing.

I must have fallen asleep on the couch because I woke up the next morning with a light blue blanket draped over my shoulders. I yawned, stretching slightly while I rubbed my eyes. I was definitely still on the couch. Mum had cleaned up the bowls which contained our food and turned off the TV. She'd even left the blanket on me. She really must have been in a good mood to be treating me so well.

I wandered into the kitchen, searching the cupboards for something to eat. I still had the bad habit of leaving every single cupboard open when I did this. A bad habit, I know. I settled on some cereal. I would have found something more exotic, but to be honest I don't think we owned anything like that. So cereal it was.

I had just settled down on the couch with my cereal and found something decent to watch on TV when there were several loud knocks at the door. I looked to the clock on the wall, biting my lip. It was only 10am. Who could that even be?

As I plodded to the door the knocks became more hurried, more desperate. Whoever it was wanted out attention pretty badly. As soon as id turned the key in the lock the door pretty much flew open, about hitting me in the process. I took a step back, sort of dazed by the whole near trauma with the door. I didn't really expect to see who I saw next.

Isabelle

She was standing there, her eyes wide as our gazes meet.

"Oh thank god you're awake Phil"

I just gave her a confused look. "What?…"

"It's Dan. You're the only one that can help me with this"

That seemed to wake me up. I paused for a moment before telling her to wait there. I quickly dashed to find my shoes. I was glad then that id fallen asleep in my clothes for once. I returned to the door, looking up at her through my fringe that as now covering my eyes.

"Come one, we need to hurry" I nodded following her. A million things running through my head at once. What had happened? How was I any help?

"What happened?" I asked softly as we both got into the car.

"I'm not sure exactly. They phoned me to say Dan had lost it. I could hear him in the background and he sounded really distressed"

I nodded, sighing softly as I sat back in my seat.

What have you done now Dan?


	11. Chapter 11

The drive only took about ten minutes. The whole time I was just sitting three, fidgeting nervously. What could have Dan done? He'd only been away for like a day and a half. What can you do wrong in that amount of time?

I looked out the window at all the incredibly posh, big houses. So they really did live on the fancy side of town. Isabelle stopped the car, pulling her seat belt out then looking to me. It was only then I noticed the very distressed looking Dan sitting on the door step to a large white house. I pulled off my own seatbelt and opened the car door. He looked up when he heard the noise, his expression instantly changing. The expression he now wore was something between guilt and hurt. I had no idea what had happened but it had to have been bad to make Dan like this.

I basically ran towards him, embracing him in a tight hug as I threw myself down beside him. He made a small noise of surprise before wrapping his arms around me just as tightly.

"I'm sorry" he whispered softly, clinging to me tighter. I moved my hand to run it through his hair, whispering small words of comfort to him. "Hey, it's okay. It's all okay now. I've got you" I whispered while he began to shake with sobs. I closed my eyes hugging him tighter. every time I comforted like this it reminded of the first time this had happened. That night where I held him for hours while he cried and told me everything.

Isabelle actually flashed me a small smile before walking past us and into the house to talk to the couple in there. From the state Dan was in I was guessing we'd be bringing him home with us again after this.

************************************************** *******************

Dan was back in my room, his head buried into my pillow while I rubbed his back softly. After Isabelle had come back from her little chat she looked furious. She barked at Dan to get in the car. Dan jumped, tightening his grip around me. He was scared, that much was obvious. That just made me wonder more what he had done.

We were all sitting in the car on our way back when Isabelle finally spoke again.

"This was your one chance Dan. Your one chance and you muck it up. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a place a boy like you?"

"I'm sorry…" came Dan's soft reply.

"Jim's a nice guy. I know he is. You never give anyone a chance do you?"

"I didn't like him"

"You don't get on with men do you Dan. Well, except Phil. Why, why can't you just be a normal little boy?"

Dan didn't reply, he just sat there in the back seat with me with his eyes cast downwards.

Isabelle sighed softly "You should be lucky they're pressing charges. You could have really hurt him Dan"

"…I know"

When we arrived home Dan ran straight up to my room. I knew this meant he just wanted to sit with me. It was a sort of little code. If he went to his room he wanted a little space but if he went to my room he wanted to be with me. So here we were. Him sitting there sniffling every so often while I did my best to comfort him.

"What you thinking about?" I asked softly. I knew by now he was more likely to tell you things if you didn't ask the question directly.

"What I did" he mumbled, not lifting his head from the pillow.

"What did you do?"

He lifted himself off the pillow and looked at me. Our eyes met. I really wish they hadn't. his eyes were filled with tears, a look of hurt worn on his face. "Something bad"

"Like what? Come on, you know you can tell me."

"I didn't like him. He didn't like me. So I got my knife out"

My eyes widened as he spoke those words. Wait, he had a knife?

"You have a knife?" I asked softly, my eyes not leaving his. He nodded, reaching into his pocket and brining a small pocket knife. I gulped nervously, generally out of habit. It's not like I was scared of Dan. But him with a knife did make me feel a little uneasy.

"Dan, you're allowed to not like people but you can't stab them…"

"I didn't" he protested "I just wanted him to get away from me"

"You don't love me anymore do you?…" he asked softly, a tear making its way down his cheek.

"What? No. Dan, of course I still love you. Why wouldn't I?"

"Cause I'm bad. Bad boys don't deserve love…"

"Dan…"

"It's true. Mum used to say that. Mum's boyfriend used to beat me up after she'd say that. It's true, it must be. She said it"

I leaned down and gently pressed my lips against his in soft kiss. He didn't react at first, his eyes just staring into mine, unblinking. He then kissed back gently, moving a hand to tangle in my hair. I pulled away slightly, kissing his nose then flashing him a small smile. "You're perfect Dan. Not bad, not anything else. Just perfect"

He nodded, even though I don't think he believed in my words. "So…you don't hate me?"

"Of course not. Now, do you want to tell me what happened?"

He nodded biting his lip slightly before looking into my eyes again. "I didn't like the house. It was too big and fancy. They were too nice as well. You know, like the teachers that pretend to be your friends. Nothing happened yesterday. It was only this morning that I mucked everything up"

"What did you do?"

"I woke up before them so I went and make myself some breakfast and watched the TV. But…I dropped the toast of their really fancy carpet and I thought they would be really mad if they found out. So I covered it with the plate. Eventually the guy woke up and came downstairs. He tried to take my plate away but I didn't want him to see the stain so we got into an argument, he tried to make a grab at me so I...I pulled out my knife out. Just to warn him off. I didn't want to actually hurt him…"

"Wait. You got so upset because you got a stain on their carpet?"

He nodded, tears welling up in his eyes again. I couldn't help but smile. Dan was so silly sometimes. "It was only a stain. I'm sure they would have easily got it out"

He looked surprised at the tone I was using. Did he honestly think he ruined everything by getting a stain on their carpet?

"But it was a really fancy carpet and I thought they would go crazy" he said softly, looking down now. A small blush crept across his cheeks. I'm pretty sure that was a blush of embarrassment.

"It was only a stain" I said with a small smile "Hey, I'll tell you what. When we live together one day I'll never get mad at you for making a stain no matter how fancy our carpet is"

His head shot up as he heard my words "You…you want to live with me?"

"Of course. We'll live together in a nice little house and everyone will be happy" I paused "I want to live with you now. But…"

"But we could" he said, actually sounding kind of excited. What crazy idea did he had in his head now? "What if your mum wanted to adopt me?"

I just stared at him for a moment, running that idea through my head. If mum wanted to adopt him we would stay together. "That…how do we convince her though?"

He smiled brightly, sitting up completely now. "I just have to be good and really nice. Then she won't be able to resist me"

I had never, ever seen Dan turn from that sad to this happy like this. This idea must have really excited him. I mean, it excited me too. Mum did like Dan a lot even though he didn't treat her the best. She had always wanted another kid. That's the reason she fostered all of these kids.

This could actually work.


	12. Chapter 12

About a month had past since Dan had pretty much vowed he was going to be good and nice. Amazingly he had stuck to his words. He was actually trying to talk to mum and ask her about her day. Mum was weary at first. I mean, of course she was. I guess it would be a little weird having someone act like they hate you and then them suddenly being your best friend. Mum and Isabelle's talks had been a lot happier as they talked about Dan. It seemed that the whole Dan situation with that couple had completely been forgotten. That was good at least. I don't know if it was Dan just acting but he really did seem a lot happier than before.

Mum had been smiling way more as well. She seemed to really enjoy the fact that Dan was being so nice. He even got a little hug of him the other day. Her eyes seemed to light up as she held him tightly in her arms. She was even being nicer towards me. She would make us both breakfast before school everyday. She would each give us a little hug then smile as she waved us of as he left the house.

I think the best thing about mum being this happy is that dad was happy as well. Dad was back at home all the time now. They seemed a little awkward at first, but. The awkwardness soon faded. I even caught they cuddled up on the couch the other night.

It just made me so happy to have everyone around me smiling. Mum and dad were happy and actually acting like a couple again. Dan was behaving at school and well. To tell you truth, I didn't think he was actually as smart as he is. He's way better than me in all our subjects. I'm a little jealous honestly.

The best thing about Dan being happy and nice all of the time, well. It's hard to say exactly what I love the most but it's just the way we act around each other. Every night we cuddle up together and watch movies or play some game. I found out that Dan can be quite competitive when it comes to games. I didn't know he had a such a huge ego. He would always do his little celebration dance then grin and me and press his lips against mine telling me 'you may have lost but I still love you'.  
He could melt my heart every time by even saying a few words like that.

************************************************** *******************

"Phil, Dan. Could you guys come down here?"

Dan looked into my eyes as we heard mum's shout from downstairs. He sat up, pausing the game we were currently playing. Not that I could complain about being dragged away from it. I was losing so it was like mum was saving me anyway. I flashed him a small smile before pressing a quick kiss to his lips. We both left my room and made our way downstairs to where mum and dad were waiting for us. They were sitting at the kitchen table. This meant we were going to talk. I think it was a sort of unwritten rule in our house that whenever we needed to talk we did it at the kitchen table.

"Come on you two. Sit down then" dad said with a smile.

I nodded, sliding down into a chair. Dan sat next to me, smiling at mum and dad.

"Now, we have something very important to talk about." mum said, looking over to dad who smiled back and took her hand in his.

"What is it?" Dan asked, reaching for my hand under the table and squeezing it softly.

"Well. Before I say this. Dan, you don't have to agree to this. This is completely your decision but…"

"What?"

"Well it's just…" mum trailed of nervously.

Dad laughed softly, nudging mum playfully "You'll have to excuse her Dan. She's rather nervous about asking you this"

Dan nodded, a slightly confused expression taking over his features.

"We want to adopt you" dad said with a small smile, obviously trying to get out what mum was struggling to say.

Dan's mouth fell open in shock at he just stared at them.

"Now, you don't need to say yes. I mean, it's only if you want to. I know you-"

"Yes!"

Mum and dad both looked sort of startled at Dan's little outburst. Dan had a huge grin spread across his face as he squeezed my hand so hard I was pretty sure he was going to cut off the circulation.

"Are you sure Dan? You don't need to say yes because you feel bad for us or anything like that. I know how attached you were to your mum…"

Dan calmed himself slightly before flashing mum a small smile "No, I want this. You guys have been the first people to actually treat me like I'm part of your family. Mum's gone now so…Who better to have as my new mum than you"

Mum had tears dripping down her face as she stood up from her seat and made her way around the table to Dan. She held her arms out towards him and he gladly got out of his seat to hug her. She wrapped her arms tightly around Dan.

"Thank you so much Dan. You have no idea how happy this makes me. You're the reason I'm so happy. You brought back the happiness to this family. Especially for Phil. Thank you so much Dan. You've saved us all" she pulled his away form the hug to look into his eyes for a moment "Thank you"

"No problem…mum"

She smiled down at him then her gaze landed on me. She held out an arm to me. I got up from my seat and made my way over to her. I wrapped one arm around Dan and one arm around her. Dan sighed softly into the hug. I knew from that little sigh he was happy. I was happy too.

A feeling of peace washed over me as I was wrapped up in mum's arms with Dan beside me. He was going to be living with us now. He was going to be, well. My brother. For anyone else that would probably really weird them out. But not for me. It just made me feel as though I was even closer to Dan than I was already. Dad joined in our hug, wrapping his arm around mum and pressing a small kiss to her head. I had to use all my will not to lean over and kiss Dan.

I was so happy I could have just kissed Dan to death right there.

************************************************** *******************

After we had a little talk about what was going to happen in the adoption procedure Dan and I made our way back up to my room. As soon as I closed the door Dan wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"We did it. We actually did it Phil"

"I know"

"I didn't think it would ever work but it did"

I kissed his nose gently then flashed him a small smile.

"I know. We can be together forever now"

He smiled, pressing his lips against mine in an excited kiss. I kissed him back, smiling softly as I ran a hand through his hair softly.

"I love you" he whispered against my lips.

"I love you too, Dan"


	13. Chapter 13

Adopting Dan was no problem for mum. Since she'd been fostering for the last couple of years they knew exactly who she was and how safe our house was. Dan was officially ours within a couple months. Of course we had to go through the court case and stuff, but really. That was just a formality. We knew he was ours before that.

After that time seemed to fly by. The big birthdays came and passed. Sixteen, eighteen, twenty-one. Then it came to the Dan's twenty-second. Since my birthday was in January I was older than him, so, now in June, here we are. Ever since he'd joined our family we'd done everything together. From the same subjects at school to going to the same university.

Mum and dad had kinda guessed our relationship was more than friendship so when we finally came out to them last year they weren't surprised at all. I didn't view Dan as my brother. Well, he wasn't really. He was still just another kid in care that happened to join our family. Okay, that's not exactly true. He's my best friend. I see him as my very best friend. Not a brother, not anything more or less. He was my best friend and boyfriend. That's what relationships are about, right?

Friendship.

You can't have a relationship without it.

But anyway. Dan and I were both finishing university this year so we decided it was time to got our own apartment. We searched for a few months, always finding one that we liked then backing down when we saw the price. But then we saw the perfect one.

London.

Dan and I had always wanted to live there. It was pretty far away from home but I guess that's what we liked about it.

So this brings us to now.

Dan's birthday and we're moving the last of our stuff into our apartment. We had plans with friends, they were throwing Dan a huge party, but that isn't until tomorrow. Today was a day just for us. This was the first day we started our new lives together really.

I placed the last box down on the living room floor, wiping my forehead with my sleeve while I looked out the window. We were pretty high up in our apartment but that just made the view even better. I smiled to myself self softly as I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Guess who?"

I stifled a small laugh before answering "You can't say that without covering my eyes first" I stated, looking out the window still. He moved his hands from my waist to my eyes before asking his question again.

"hmmm" I paused, a smile taking over my features once again. "Is it…the tooth fairy?"

He laughed, using one hand to cover my eyes while moving his other hand to hold my waist again. He pulled me closer, gently kissing the back of my neck "Guess again"

"Lion? Is that you?"

He smiled against my neck before removing his hand from my eyes and turning me around. I immediately draped my arms over his shoulders and grinned. He grinned back, pressing a quick kiss to my lips. "Do I look like lion to you?"

"…Maybe"

He hit me playfully, smiling widely "You better watch what you say or lion might 'accidentally' become misplaced"

I whined, pretending to cry as I wrapped my arms around him and hid my face in the crook of his neck "No! anything but lion!"

We both laughed as I pulled away from him slightly and looked into his eyes. This is what I loved about our relationship. We just had the best friendship ever. We eventually stopped laughing. He was still holding me tightly in his arms while I gazed into his eyes will a small smile on my face.

"So, birthday boy" I started "What do you want to do with the rest of our day now that everything is moved in?"

"Well, we could get the TV and couch set up and have a movie marathon. It'll be just like the good old days"

"You mean the good old days like ten years ago?"

"Yeah. Wow, ten years? Really? How did it go so quickly"

I just shrugged in return. "The good old days, from what I can remember consisted of you moaning about how boring the movie was. Or what about that time I actually bet you at a game and you sulked for the whole evening and didn't talk to me?" I teased

He pouted, taking a step back and crossing his arms over his chest "I did not…okay, maybe I did once. But it was only once. And I only moaned about them because they were boring"

I laughed softly, prying his hands into mine and smiling softly at him "Whatever you say" he smiled back then leaned in for a quick kiss before looking to the mass of wires dumped beside the TV.

"So, sort the couch then the TV then we can have our movie night. I promise I'll stay quiet this time"

"Sure. I don't think I quite believe you can stay quiet though"

"Shudup"

************************************************** *******************

I yawned quietly as the credits began to roll. We were on about the 5th movie right now. Watching TV always made me so tired. I looked down to Dan was snuggled up against my chest with his arms wrapped firmly around my torso. I had my own arm wrapped tightly around his shoulder.

"What do you wanna watch next?"

No reply

"Dan-"

It was only then that I realized he was asleep. I smiled softly to myself then tightened my grip around him. He always looked adorable when he slept. He always had, even when we were kids.

"Dan…you need to wake up so I can turn the TV off" I whispered, not really wanting to wake him up.

"Noo…I dunt wanna…" he trailed off sleepily, not even forming proper words. They were more just sounds but I understood what he meant.

"Come on you. I would carry you if I could"

"That sounds nice" he mumbled, keeping his eyes closed.

"Dannnnnnn. Come on" I whined, pushing his shoulder gently in an attempt to make him move. He slowly opened his eyes, grumbling quietly.

"Come on, lets get to bed…baby"

He smiled up at me, now seeming at least half awake. "What did you call me?" he asked, the smirk could be heard even in his voice.

"…Nothing"

"Don't lie, I heard it"

"Shh you…cutie"

He grinned, sitting up properly then taking my hand in his. "You certainly are being adorable tonight Phil"

"Not as adorable as you, Dan" I said back with a huge smile. I got up off the couch and walked to the TV. I looked behind me to where Dan stood smiling at me "I'm guessing it's time for bed?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired still" he said while attempting to stifle a yawn.

I turned the TV off then returned to his side and took his hand in mine again. "Well, let's get to bed then"

"Wait. We don't have the bed set up though" he said suddenly, slumping against the wall as he let a small grumble escape his lips. I just smiled, squeezing his hand "A mattress will do won't it"

He grumbled a quick yes before basically dragging me towards the bedroom. He flopped down onto the mattress, sighing softly as he closed his eyes. "Hey…Phil?"

"Yeah?" I responded, laying down next to him and draping an arm over him. He turned onto his side and looked into my eyes with a small smile tugging at his lips.

"We have our own house"

I returned his smile. "I know"

"Will you still not mind if I get a stain on our carpet?"

I laughed, honestly surprised he remembered that conversation. That was such a long time ago now. "Well, I don't know. This carpet is pretty fancy"

It was his turn to laugh. He gazed into my yes with a hug grin spread across his face. "I just figured out what you can give me for my birthday"

"And what's that?"

"A kiss"

I smiled softly, shuffling closer to him. I gently moved some hair out of his eyes then wrapped my arm around him. He blushed a faint tint of pink, showing his adorable dimples as he smiled.

"Happy birthday"

"Shut up and kiss me"

"Of course, Daniel"


End file.
